Things Alice Cullen Will and Won't Do
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: Lists. written purely for enjoyment. please read and review -- T for unknown reasons.
1. Will

**Things Alice Cullen Will and Won't Do.**

_Will:_

1. Dress Bella up like a Barbie doll

2. Shop consistently

3. Karaoke

4. Hold Human Bella hostage

5. Wear expensive clothes

6. Custom order

7. Shop online

8. Stare at Jasper

9. Fight with Edward

10. Help Jacob with blond jokes

**--**

**Okay, like it? Hate it? if you hated it, im not going to post more after next chapter which will be the Won't section. It's hella short, i know. I just couldn't think of a lot. if you guys liked it, then i might make one for all the characters. who knows. just review and member, next chap is won't and it might be a bit longer. (:**


	2. Won't

**Thing's Alice Cullen Will and Won't Do.**

_Won't:_

1. Shop through T.V.

2. Get a job at Wal-Mart

3. Shop at K-Mart

4. Shop at Wal-Mart

5. Shop at Sears

6. Go insane and shoot people with chocolate

7. Watch Mean Girls and act it out with teddy bears

8. Buy a mini tea set and have tea and cake on it with Emmett

9. Set fire to her credit cards

10. Teach an owl to shop online

11. Go to school nude

12. Change her name to Rainbow and make a dress of wheat

13. Sing along to The Wiggles on CD

14. Let Human Bella wear the Harry Potter cloaks and paint a yellow bolt of lightning on her forehead

15. Eat Cheeto's and listen to "I Don't Need A Man" by The Pussy Cat Dolls

16. Cry

17. Paint her room Pink with sparkles and mound a unicorn statue to the ceiling

18. Swing on a fan screaming, "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE RAINFOREST!"

19. Use a coupon

20. Kill Ashlee Simpson in attempts to get her hair

21. Listen to Metalica and head-bang

22. Do a battle cry just for the heck of it

23. Go surfing

24. End up in the same position like the girl in _27 Dresses_

25. Watch _Knocked Up_ repeatedly just to see what she's missing out on

26. Convince herself she is an insomniac and try to push past it in the hopes of sleeping

27. Push a random person into a fountain

28. Scream, "ALICE HUNGRY. ALICE HUNT." and beat her chest like Tarzan

29. Lick the walls of Bella's house

30. Go on a chocolate rampage

31. Discover she has ADD after an incident with shiny things

32. Join the SAA – shopping addicts anonymous

33. Find she was in love with James and attempt to bring him back from the dead with an ancient ritual from the Vampire Spell Book

34. Have a chainsaw party

35. Stare at a clock waiting for herself to fall asleep

36. Go back to her home town and announce she's a psychic-vampire

37. Talk to a coke can and think it's listening

38. Become the star of a new Disney original and start to sing like every single other Disney Girl

39. Eat the carpet

40. Become a vampire cannibal

**--**

**lol mhm it got longer. xD anyways, if you guys dont review by the time i get home from school tomorrow, it'll end here. **


	3. Will part2

**Thing's Alice Cullen Will and Won't Do.**

_Will:_

Forge legal documents

Block her thoughts

Giggle

Pout

Buy thousands of clothes and wear them once

Look pixie-like

Drive her Porsche

Make Bella wear make-up

Make Bella wear designer clothes

Buy a bunch o' crap

**--**

**Okay, since I am officially out of the "Will" section ideas, I wont post in this anymore. i will make a separate story called, "Thing's Alice Cullen Won't Do." and then maybe if I get enough ideas, I'll post one for Will's. but since it would be mean to only have the won'ts from here on out, after next chapter of won'ts, i will mark this story as finished. Don't worry, i have pages and pages and pages for Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. OH! and Aro.. don't ask. xD im trying to work on Carlisle and Esme. **


	4. Won't part2

**Thing's Alice Cullen Will and Won't Do.**

_Won't:_

Become a pro-wrestler

Go to Wal-Mart and steal tampons and peanut butter

Buy every copy of the High School Musical soundtracks

Watch High School Musical and scream, "NO! TROY! DON'T LET THAT BITCH SHARPAY HIT ON YOU!"

Paint her purse green and orange to form a puke-like color

Act out the "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry music video

Walk around screaming, "I TOUCH MYSELF AND IM PROUD."

Help Esme get high

Decide she wants to be human again and cuts off her hair expecting it to grow back

Jump on her bed and giggle like a maniac like girl

Have a sleep-over with Jessica Stanley

Get clothes off the rack

Try on clothes seven sizes too big and decide she needs a bigger size

Buy the size 42 jeans

Wear the size 42 jeans to school and let them fall down.

Read Twilight

**--**

**-SCREAMS AND CRIES- NOO!! IM ALL OUT OF IDEAS. BOOOOOOH. okay so thats all. -sniffle- i guess its onto Edward then. check for it, im writting it now.**


End file.
